How Sirius Black Broke Her Heart
by CiaraM
Summary: Sirius Black was her best friend. Then he got a girlfriend. Then he stopped speaking to her. In the summer before seventh year, they meet again. Will chaos ensue or will sparks fly? Will the Mauraders support whatever decision he makes? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Please no mean comments. Constructive criticism would be nice though. I own nothing but Bethany and Em.

~CiaraM

Bethany Kent, long dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes with her naturally red lips contrasting perfectly with her porcelain skin, chaser and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and prefect, was practically perfect. Intelligent, kind, pretty, but heartbroken. Sirius Black, with his stormy grey eyes, and muscled features, an alluring aroma and a mischievous grin, broke her heart at the start of sixth year.

Bethany walked into Flourish and Blotts, heading directly to the potions aisle. In exactly one week, she would start her seventh year. As she walked along the shop, her hand stroking the spines of old, leather bound books, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone She mumbled as she looked up and met the familiar eyes of her former best friend. Sirius stare back.

"Hey there, Beth! How are you doing today?" He tried to be charming, but nervousness came across in his voice.

Beth stared at him for a moment and didn't say a word., instead her eyes grew a little colder.

"Splendid" she replied indifferently before moving her eyes to the book shelf next to him. "And you?" she asked after a long pause.

"Absolutely spiffing!" He tossed his hair out of his eyes with a toss of his head. "Its been a while, hasn't it, Bethany."

"Mhm. certainly has" she mumbled as she scanned the bookshelf for the books she needed. "How was your summer?"

"Good. Spent most of it the boys and...Em." He spoke the last word softly."How has yours been?"

"Sounds great.. Brad came down to visit so that was quite nice" she replied as she glanced at him. Brad is her older brother who was the gryffindor keeper 2 years ago before leaving Hogwarts.

"Hows Brad?" He had gotten on quite well we Brad. They were practically brothers.

"Yeah he's great, he is training to be an auror and he found him self a crazy ass girlfriend... I found out that when she's not attached to his lips, she's actually a lovely person" she chuckled

"He had a thing for crazy girls. What abou you? Any budding love interests? I hear Lucius Malfoy is more talen with you than my dear cousin!"

She laughed a little, "Cissy wouldn't be happy to hear that, she's already giving me death glares whenever I see her."

"Aw, now thats not her fault." He paused with a smirk. "Thats just her face!"

They burst out laughing "I did tell her she can keep Malfoy, I'm not exactly too keen on him."

"How about getting ice cream? Go to the parlor to get some? I'm paying?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah okay, I guess we have quite a bit of catching up do do" she nodded brightly.

He led her way from the bookshelf and steered her out of the shop. He stopped abruptly and pulled her into an alley. "Shhh!" He put a finger to his lips.

She gave him a questioning look, unsure of what was going on.

"Emmas psycho friends!" He mouthed, gesturing wildly to keep quiet.

"Right.." she mouthed back and nodded, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. Their bodies were squished together.

As soon as he saw them pass he tugged her arm and led her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"If the Bitches are about, so is Emma. No offence, but she hates you. Better buy you some muggle ice cream. Unless you don't want to."

"I'm not exactly a fan of her's either" she mumbled and then nodded, "sure thing, I don't mind."

He pulled her into a local ice cream shop. " I'll have a..." What sort of a flavour was bubblegum? He pointed at random one. "Tub of this please!"

She chuckled "It's actually really nice, I've tried it before" she said quietly.

"So two then?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"Yes please" she smiled at him warmly.

"Two tubs of this to sit in, please." He handed over the money and took the dessert. When they sat down he said "I'm really sorry about the whole 'Emma' situation. I was going to say 'bros before hoes' but then she gave me a night to remember." He let out a low whistle at the memory

"I swear you guys only think about one thing" she rolled her eyes a little yet laughed. "It's cool, I must admit I was a little pissed of to start with though."

"So..We're cool? I've really missed you!'

"We're cool" she nodded with a grin. "I missed you too.. it's a shame that your girlfriend hates me though, otherwise we would be able to talk a lot more often"

"Hey, she won't stop is this year." Suddenly a Ding came out of his pocket. "Its a mobile phone. James got one to woo Lily, so he bought one for me. Its from Em. 'My friends told me you were with that Slytherin! I told you not to see her. We are over.'" He read the message out. He slumped back in his seat, speechless.

She stared at him blankly for a moment "For Merlin's sake, I'm so sorry Sirius.. look I'll go and sort it out." she said as she shot up from her chair.

He grabbed her arm. "Its been coming for a while now. Leave it please? Ice cream helps right? I'll be fine." He said weakly.

"Yeah it does" she said as she sat back down, "I'm really sorry though, It's my fault."

"Its not! 'Bros before hoes' right?" He smiled. "Eat up!"

She laughed and ate some of her ice cream ,"Wow, this is nicer than I remember!"

"Its because of the company. Every girl would dream of it. Ice cream paid for by the handsome rouge, Sirius Black, while in his company." He smirked and eat a spoon of ice cream, dragging the spoon out of his mouth slowly. "mmm." Be moaned. "This is good."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "Don't flatter your self Black"

"Wouldn't dare. Although, on that note, I must take my leave. See you next week, Beth." Winked at her. Right as we was about to kiss her cheek she turned her head.

The moment his lips touched hers they pulled away. His face was as red as a tomato and they both stammered out apologies. He dashed from the shop to the nearest Apparation point.

He broke her heart again.

If** anyone is reading this thanks! It's my first fanfiction. Don't worry - the mauraders are in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. I accept anonymous reviews too. Any thoughts? Hopes? Relationships you want see? Like it? Hate it? Pleas st me know by hitting that review button. **

**~CiaraM**


	2. Chapter 2

Guys this has nearly 70 views! Please keep reading and please review. I only own what you don't recognise. I realise texting wasn't invented then but a bit of creative licence won't hurt anyone! ~ CiaraM "I kissed her. Merlin, I kissed her." Sirius Black wandered through the streets of London. He was going to Apparate away before realising he would have to tell James. He sat down on a bench. "What have I done?" He moaned. He actually kissed her. "It wasn't a real kiss." He muttered. "OI PADFOOT!" Sirius turned his head. Only three people called him that. What were they doing in muggle London. He scoped the area and couldn't see any fellow Mauraders. He must have misheard someone shout something else. He put his head in his hands. "OI PADFOOT!" He heard it again. Once more he looked around him. He squinted. There he was. He could just make out Remus' sandy hair in the distance. "OI MOONY!" He shouted back. "How are you, mate?" He asked he came closer. His eyes widened when he saw the girl on Remus' arm. "Hi. Nice to meet you. The name's Sirius Black." She giggled and held out her hand to shake his. She had to put her other hand over her mouth when he kissed it. "Sirius, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is Sirius. Where's your other half?" "Emma? Split up with me, mate! Through text!" "Through text? You poor baby! You just don't do that!" Courtney interjected. Her long ginger hair was up in a ponytail and her face had a look of concern. He assumed she was muggle. She didn't show any signs of recognition at his name. She also knew what texting was. "It's fine. It means I can hang out with Beth, anyway." Remus looked worried at that. "You sure she'll forgive you, Padfoot?" "Already has. I'll leave you two to it." He turned to go, but not before muttering, "Moony, you old dog!" in Remus' ear.  
When Sirius got back Potter Manor, his home since fifth year, he took the sky. He could think up there. He was in such deep thought he nearly fell off his broom when James Potter flew up beside him. "Moony told me what happened." He muttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I know you really liked her." "I was talking to Bethany. The Bitches saw me and reported back to Em. I was really worried I'd have to choose between them again. She picked for me, I guess. He chuckled darkly. "I went for ice cream with Beth afterwards. I- I..." He trailed off. "What is it Padfoot?" "Merlin, I kissed her! I went to kiss her cheek and she turned her head. Then I ran!" He shook his head. "I ran, Prongs. I ran because I liked it." "Sirius she's a Slytherin! She's a goddamn Slytherin! You can't like her! Friends, sure. Trying to be more than friends? Uh uh. No way. She'll hurt you, Pads. She's a whirlwind with a path of broken hearts behind her. So are you. I don't want to stick around when they collide." "Don't tell me who to date. What if I said 'Don't date Evans. She's a heartbreaker! You saw how distraught Frank was when they broke up!' You would sure as he'll kick my arse for saying that." "Lily isn't like that. Bethany breaks hearts. Lily broke one. She's different." "I won't say a word on her if you won't say a word on Beth. Deal?" "Deal." "How do you think Evans will react to you being Head Boy? She's definitely Head Girl." "Mental. A whole year sharing a common room with me!" When the boys returned to the ground their fight was forgotten. "Boys! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" Mrs Potter was in her early fifties. Her dark hair was greying and her eye had many more wrinkles around them than they did last year. Her eyes were as vibrant as they were twenty years before. "Sorry, Mum." "Sorry, Mrs Potter." "Sirius, dear, how many more times? Please, call me Dorcas! A friend is here to see you!" Sirius rushed into the living room. He stopped abruptly when he saw who was there. "Hey, Sirius." A feminine voice said. "Why are you here?" This was James' voice. "Prongs! Don't be rude. But seriously, why are you here?" Sirius was confused. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Please review! Tell me who you would rather be in the living room. Bethany or Em? Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to GirlGenius2 who reviewed and that anonymous reviewer. You made my night! As always, Anything you don't recognise is mine. ~CiaraM**

"Why are you here, Em?" Sirius asked, his voice a low whisper. She rolled her eyes.

"To see you, you eejit!" She stated it like it was obvious.

"We broke up!"

"Si! That was just a lover's tiff! Why would I want to break up with you? I won't, unless you see her agailn."

"Her?" At some point, James had slipped out of the room.

"Bethany Kent." She spat out the name like a swear word.

"Not going to happen, Em!"

"You said you loved m-"

"I said I was falling in love with you!"

"Same thing!"

"Is not! You can't stop me from seeing her."

"I know. But I can leave." A tear streamed down her face. Sirius walked over to her. He took her hand.

"Why can't I be friends with her?"

"I'm so sick of competing with her! She would try to beat me in asking you to Hogsmeade. She would sit at the Gryffindor table at breakfast with you."

"That's what friends do! They go to Hogsmeade together, they eat together! If you trusted me, you would let me. I'm not asking your permission. I'm asking for your trust. I'm with you exclusively." He wiped the tear off her cheek. He put his lips to hers. "Just say yes..."

"No..yes..Oh Sirius, I don't know! I'll never see you, and she'll split us up and.." She trailed off.

"Tell me next week. On the train. Until then, goodbye Em."

"No. You have to choose. It can't be both. You have a week. Please make the right decision." She walked over and kissed him. "Just remember what you're missing out on."

She flooed away, leaving Sirius with his thoughts. Did he want a relationship with Em, or a friendship with Beth? Love or trust? The two should come as one, but Sirius knew that as long as Beth was around, Em would be wary of her. Did she have reason yo be? She was strikingly beautiful and lovely and alluring and irresistible...Was Em all those things?

Sirius got to thinking..If he had to choose, would he pick Em or Beth? _Em_ he thought firmly. _My girlfriend or..__What about Bethany?_

**Sorry that took so long and that it's really short but I swear I'll try and make a longer one next time. As always, review please!**


End file.
